totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9: Sabotage Island
Season 9- Total Sims Sabotage Island is the ninth season of Total Sims Series. It consists eighteen episodes with 14 campers in it, The hostess is Veronica, the hosts are Luis from Season 6 Pahkitew Island and Rick from Season 8 Brains vs Brawns. The prize is $1,000,000 once again. Andrea- 23 years old. A newbie on team right. Andrea describes herself nice and smart. She's friends with Mateo, Mona, and Susan. Andrea got into a relationship with Andrew but later on finale night she decided to be friends with him for now. Andrea was in alliances with Chantelle, Lincoln, Mona, Rosie, and Susan. Andrea switched to join on team left. She placed 9th. Andrea voted for Chantelle to win. Andrew- 16 years old. A newbie on team left. Andy describes himself awesome. He's friends with Carlos, Lincoln, Mateo, Mona, and Susan. Andy got into a relationship with Andrea after she won the dance contest with other girls until finale night Andrea broke up with him and decided to be friends for now. Andy switched to join on team right. Andy placed 11th. He voted for Chantelle to win. Anna- 19 years old. A newbie on team left and Rebecca's sister. Anna describes herself elegant. She's friends with Lincoln mostly. Anna is also in an alliance with Lincoln. She placed 12th. Anna voted for Carlos to win. Carlos- 16 years old. A newbie on team left and Michael's brother. Carlos describes himself athletic. He's friends with Andy, Lincoln, Mateo, Mona, and Susan. Carlos got into a relationship with Lauren until he found out her secret was the twin switch. Carlos made finals with Chantelle and lost the battle against her due to 35-7 votes. Carlos made 2nd place. He is the runner-up of season 9. Chantelle- 16 years old. A newbie on team right and Emma's sister. Chantelle describes herself beautiful. She was gonna be in a relationship with Susan and Andrew but later decided to be friends with them for now. Chantelle is involved a girls alliance with Andrea, Mona, Rosie, and Susan. She made finals with Carlos and won the battle due to 35-7 votes winning the show. Chantelle made 1st place as the true winner of season 9. Dillon- 18 years old. A newbie on team left. Dillon describes himself fun. He's friends with Jeff and Mason. He placed 6th. Dillon voted for Carlos to win. Jeff- 15 years old. A newbie on team right and Derek's brother. Jeff describes himself generous. He's friends with Dillon and Mason. Jeff placed 14th. He voted for Carlos to win. Lauren- 17 years old. A newbie on team right. Lauren describes herself friendly. She got into a relationship with Carlos until episode 9 they made merge and Carlos found out about Lauren's secret, Amber switched places to pretend to be Lauren to play the game unfair. Lauren placed 8th. She voted for Carlos to win. Lincoln- 17 years old. A veteran and captain on team left. He returns back to compete. Lincoln is in alliances with Andrea, Anna, and Rosie. He was voted off in episode 4, returned back to reveal Rosie's secret in episode 7. Lincoln placed 13th. He voted for Carlos to win. Mason- 18 years old. A newbie on team right and Corbin's brother. Mason describes himself cool. He's friends with Dillon and Jeff. Mason placed 15th. He voted for Carlos to win. Mateo- 18 years old. A newbie on team left and Meghan's brother. Mateo describes himself Italian cause he's from Italy. He's friends with Andrea, Andy, Carlos, Lincoln, Mona, and Susan. Mateo switched to join team right before merge started. He placed 4th. Mateo voted for Chantelle to win. Mona- 18 years old. A newbie on team left. Mona describes herself kind. She's best friends with Susan. Mona is also friends with Andrea, Andy, Carlos, Lincoln, Mateo, and Susan. She is involved a girls alliance with Andrea, Chantelle, Rosie, and Susan. Mona placed 5th. She voted for Chantelle to win. Rosie- 22 years old. A veteran and captain on team right. She returns back to compete. Rosie's in alliances with Andrea, Chantelle, Lincoln, Mona, and Susan. Rosie is known to be the main antagonist of the whole season. She was voted off the show in episode 7 but later returned back in episode 9 and then got voted off again in episode 16. Rosie placed 10th and then 3rd. She voted for Chantelle to win. Susan- 17 years old. A newbie on team right and Rick's sister. Susan describes herself sweet. She's best friends with Mona mostly. Susan's also friends with Andrea, Andy, Carlos, Lincoln, Mateo, and Mona. Susan was gonna be in a relationship with Carlos and Chantelle but later decided to be friends with them for now. She's involved a girls alliance with Andrea, Chantelle, Mona, and Rosie. Susan placed 7th. She voted for Carlos to win.